Naruto Fantasy
by Danfiction
Summary: HIATUS Inspired by the Final Fantasy series: Centuries after the downfall of the great Shinobi nations, technology advances as Chakra users are taken. A new governement controls the land as they restrict anyone who can't use chakra. Tech, gun, swords... AU
1. History and the Escape

This fic is AU set in the way future…Inspired by the final fantasy series.

I don't own anything just the story.

* * *

**Brief History**

**(This is the time after ****Naruto's ****mysteriou****s ****death ****when he was ****the 6****th****Hokage****) Years later****, the peaceful treaties between ****shinobi**** nations ended****, villages went to war, ****and the**** co****llapse of the ninja empires bega****n as technologies begin to develop.**

**Soon an organization called GUARDIAN took control, people wit****h power ruled the ****organizations ****as**** anyone born with the chakra abilities were soon taken to be used as soldiers. Bloodlines became confiscated, clans and cultures had died and slowly**** the world changed. Centuries**** later, the world was boom****ing with technology, swords, guns, and chakra, and they ****were held by people of power. **

**Everything had changed, clan members were feared for their power, they wielded armor and weapons far advance than those who were considered normal. The economy proved brutal for normal folks, those who couldn't perform any simple chakra**** techniques were looked down on, and many laws were made, biased against the ****normals****. They revolted but against the power filled ****government****…they didn't stand a chance…**

**It changes now…**

A cloaked figure ran through the streets, escaping the temple palace as the people looked on in irritation as the figure passed by.

"Quickly, over here," a young boy signaled the figure over as he looked around. It was night time, nothing good happens at night.

The boy,quickly taking the figure's hand, rushed off, down the dark streets. Buildings towered over them as the bright billboards lighted their way. They shifted and turned in to an alley as they spotted a patrol car breeze past them. The boy looked out ahead as the light shone on his dark red hair, "how long until they notice your escape?" He asked.

The figure looked up from under the cloak, revealing her face as her pale eyes stared at the boy in worry, "I-I don't know."

Suddenly sirens could be heard as the holographic vid screens high up in the buildings flashed red; it was a code alert as people soon rushed to get inside.

'Crap, they figured it out,' Quickly he grabbed her hand as her hood fell, her short blackish hair, pale white eyes, and the bead on her forehead marked her from the Hyuuga nobility.

"Follow me, we're close by the safe house," he brought out a small rectangle item from his pouch, quickly pressing the side button as it unfolded into a small bladed dagger as a bluish glow tinted off the metal, he took another look around before leading the way, "let's go princess."

They rushed through the dark streets, watching out for hover patrols, or searching drones. Quickly, they made their way down the street, going through alleys and cutting their way through fences; finally reaching the public travel station. They waited patiently as both of them nervously shifted, waiting for the mecha rails.

"Shiro," she spoke, watching the entrance as a Mech-rail went by. For a brief moments as it passed, a deafening noise echoed throughout the place as Shiro turned back to the Hyuuga princess.

When the noise died she spoke, "Who will come?"

He nodded before turning back to the tracts, "The resistance will meet us; they have their own mech-rail on their way." He glanced back at her and gave a reassuring smile, "Princess Nukumi, I will sacrifice my life for your safety."

She smiled briefly at the boy's words as they waited. Those who controlled chakra were taken the moment they were born; they grew up as soldiers serving the government GUARDIAN.

But she was different, she was from the Hyuuga Bloodline, she was taken to the palace to be raised by the nobles of her kind. Those with bloodlines were the most special soldiers, often commanding armies or selected as leaders in this world. So far, GUARDIAN was made up of five main heads, each contained a bloodline and each controlled a city, often meeting when a huge decision is needed. This city was under the control of the Hyuuga Lord. She had seen him only once in her life, but when she saw him, his armor gleamed unnaturally in the sun light as he held on to his helmet on his side. He only briefly looked at her before placing the helmet back on and leaving, the power that vibrated from him was nothing she ever imagined and for anyone to face the five rulers that where just like him…she was scared.

Waiting there, she remembered meeting the boy in the palace, he was a soldier in training but one day when they both had wandered off, they met in the gardens, chatted, and soon became fast friends. At first it was awkward because of her eyes, the boy dared not to refuse talking to her but slowly, he got over it, only when things where dangerous did he start calling her princess again.

Through the years, she had observed the people and observed their life under the laws that offered little help. She wanted to end this, to stop the cruelty, everyone should be able to do what they are allowed, and they shouldn't be suppressed or controlled. Shiro had agreed with her, in training, he was never allowed to slack off, never allowed to show weakness. He was taught to obey his superiors, never talk back…and to die was the greatest honor he could give to his country. When he had met Princess Nukumi, he was surprised at her kindness, most royalties tended to ignore you; they had talked, gotten to know each other until she asked him about his parents. Then he told her he never knew them, she looked at him in sadness and he felt something pull at him from the inside.

One day when they met again, she had told him what she felt about this world, how unfair it was…so he went digging for outside contact and found someone who could help them. Sure he had to give up a few secrets but he agreed with the princess, he would follow her anywhere.

Now they waited to meet them.

He looked up as he heard the slow hovering sound of a mech-rail stopping, bringing his dagger up, he watched as the rail stopped and the door opened. Men wearing white robes, carrying guns rushed out, securing the area as one stood near the entrance.

A tall figure, his cloak was as white as the rest but the insignia of the resistance was braided on his back, two swords laid attached behind him as he held his own automatic gun. "Hurry, they know you've escaped," he signaled them inside as they complied and rushed in.

On the inside, they sat in the sides as the soldiers returned. The seem-to-be leader sat next to them as the rail started moving. "We will protect you from here on out," he looked at them with his brown eyes as light glinted off his bald head, "What you are doing, we are honored to have you, not many chakra users even try to help us." He looked on in gloom, "We are slowly losing this war but maybe with your help, we might turn the tides."

Nukumi and Shiro looked at him in surprise, "What will you do?" Shiro asked as the man seemed unsure.

"We found an ancient summoning scroll," they were surprised at this, scrolls belonged only to the higher ranking members, "It summons demon foxes…"

"W-what!?" Nukumi spoke out in surprise, "but how, I've never heard of such a scroll."

He grinned, "I know, we were excited too once we found it…" then his smile widened when he stared at the two figures, "And now we have the summoners."

They looked at them in dawning realization, "You don't have many people who could use chakra on your side…but with us, you'll have enough to be able to summon the strongest demon."

He nodded, but Shiro was unsure, "How will you know it will obey you?"

"It must," he looked sadly on, "I don't know much about summoning scrolls, but surely they would listen to anyone who summons them." Shiro looked at Nukumi as she shook her head, she didn't know much about summoning scrolls, only high ranking soldiers received them but they always seem to listen to the masters.

They rode in silence as lights passed through the window in high speed, "I'm sorry, I never told you my name," the man spoke, "its Zeto." They told him their names in return as the monitor spoke, "it will be pitch black for a moment and we will be entering the compound soon."

Once the lights went out, the windows glowed as the brightest light shot through it; the group spotted a red waved of light passing through the entire rail, it was a scan.

Once it was through, they felt the ride stop as the doors opened, the soldiers exited as Zeto guided them, "Welcome to our base."

They looked in wonderment at the large base, machines and controls were everywhere as men holding guns or swords were seen guarding, carefully watching them.

"Zeto! You've brought them," an old man wearing glasses spoke out in excitement, "Hurry, I suspect they might be on to us," he turned to the two of them, "Quickly this way, this way, the others are prepared." he spoke energetically as he gently pushed the teenage warriors towards a direction.

Zeto shook his head but he was also excited like everyone else who knew of their plan, it was finally coming forth, "Don't mind Hagatsu," Zeto spoke to the confused duo, "we are all excited, you have to forgive us but we have been planning this for months after we found it, and having a Hyuuga and a trained soldier to help us well…" he didn't finish as Shiro and Nukumi understood.

After reassuring the old man that they could walk, they were lead through the compound by Hagatsu with Zeto and two guards following. Shiro had observed the surroundings; there was a weapon's room, training room, command center, medical rooms, and so on; literally, a whole army resided down here. This place must be the main camp in the Hyuuga city; the local military had a hard time trying to find the whereabouts of this place and now here he was, helping them.

They stopped in front of a huge gate as Hagatsu nodded to the guards in the controls, soon cranking could be heard until the gate split open and clouds bursted out. Getting a clear view of the room, they saw three more figures before entering. Two young women and a young man both stood there, around the summoning scroll in the center.

"Alright, both of you take positions over there on the symbol," Hagatsu pointed to the corner of the seal on the floor which had a small symbol which marked the spots. The other three were sitting or standing on a similar yet different symbol.

As soon as they each stepped on it, they felt a tug in their body as Hagashi and the others left, closing the gate.; the intercom spoke, "you may feel a slight pull in your body but don't mind it, the seal is working on gathering your chakra. This requires a lot of chakra to work," Shiro briefly saw the lights flicker in the room as things got quiet, turning his head, he stared at Nukumi and tried to offer a reassuring smile…it worked as she smiled back, "Alright, I need you to concentrate on your chakra into the palm of your hand, and when the light turns green…slam it into the seal you are on, it should work afterwards."

They nodded as the room suddenly darkened.

…

"Sir," a regular soldier wearing a scanner helmet spoke to the man in front of him. The man looked on lazily as he brushed his plated shoulders, "It's confirmed, the resistance in this city should be underneath these grounds."

The man briefly glanced around the area; an abandoned factory was what was left of the place as his men prepared to blast a hole in the ground. After confirming the ground scans that there was something underneath here, they sent a tiny digger drone to find anything…he was surprised on what he had found, more like what he had heard.

'A demon fox contract,' an evil chuckle escaped his lips, 'this is my lucky day.' he snapped his fingers as the soldiers wearing black armor, equipped with guns stood attention.

"Get ready," he smiled proudly, "and watch how a real warrior handles this, he disappeared in the wind as the men went to re-check their equipment and prepared to bust in.

…

"Get ready," the speaker spoke as the figures concentrated on their chakra…the light flickered for the moment as everyone paused, staring into the room waiting and wondering what would happen…the light turned green, and they slammed their hands to the ground.

…

"Now," the voice spoke as the soldiers detonated the bomb, blowing a hole into the layer of the resistance.

…

Naruto Uzumaki stood on top of the Hokage Monument, staring into his village as he remembered back into his past. The people he loved, the friends that he lost, and those who were alive now. A new battle was approaching, he could sense it; the Great Ninja Villages had been tense recently, only time will tell when a war would break out.

**'****Hmmp****, what's this?' ****Kyuubi**** awoken his eyes as he felt something wrong, he could feel himself changing, something was pulling him but he didn't know what. He fought against it, trying to control it but he knew it wouldn't last, it was qui****ckly growing all over him, "****Damm****it****, what is this!?" ****Kyuubi**** yelled out loud.**

Naruto gasped as he felt a painful jerk on his stomach, he fell to his knees as he clenched on to his stomach, "W-what is this pain?" he gritted his teeth once it became worse.

The anbu guards watching quickly went to his sides as one sent out orders to secure the perimeter. They held on to him, "Lord Hokage!? What's wrong?" one asked, watching as his leader seemed to have been attacked.

"I-I don't know," he yelled out in pain as the anbu guards became startled, each quickly rushed to his side as they noticed that whitish chakra glowing around their leader.

One Anbu reached for it, only to get burned once they touched it as they quickly pulled back their hand, a little smoke emerged from the damage. "Don't touch it," he told them as they backed away; whatever was attacking their leader, it must have to do with that strange chakra…they could only watch in horror as the white chakra glowed brighter until it flashed and blinded everyone around the Hokage…then, he was gone.


	2. The return of Naruto

Ch 2

I don't own anything except this fanfic.

* * *

The loud explosion was heard throughout the compound as the walls shook from inside the sealed summoning room. "W-what's going on?" Zeto yelled out to the monitors as Hagatsu checked on the room, only clouds of smoke could be seen as he spoke into the speaker, "Are you guys alright? Did it work?"

No one said anything for a moment before the boy known as Shiro spoke up, "We're fine," he started coughing as he helped up Nukumi, "There's too much smoke, open the gates or turn on the ventilations to clear out the smoke."

Hagatsu nodded as he switched on the controls, his brow rose in worry, "The gates are jammed, I can't get them open."

By this time Shiro and Nukumi had turned to help the other three, "What do you mean is it jammed!?" Shiro yelled out.

Suddenly, gunfire and more explosions could be heard, then Zeto's voice was heard from the speakers, "We're being invaded," they looked shock at the news, "I'll try to send some men to get you out, but right now we're trying to hold back these guys…they brought a super soldier with them."

Their eyes widened in fear, a super soldier was one who could control the energies of chakra which makes them able to do things that no normal person could do. Shiro and Nukumi had little training compared to a fully graduated soldier, they wouldn't stand a chance. The other three didn't look so good either, they were dressed like normal civilians but it seems their combat training was weaker than their own.

"Listen, we'll try to protect you all we can," Zeto's voice continued, "but you're stuck in there until someone could open those gates." Shiro nodded as he tried to see through all this smoke, it was sad the summoning didn't work, there were no signs of any demons or foxes or nothing; maybe the scroll was a fake?

Suddenly, the lights died out as nothing could be heard, it looks like the enemy had taken out the power. "Crap," Shiro muttered under his breath as he thought of a way to escape. He didn't know many attacks with chakra, only how to enhance his overall strength, speed, endurance, and what not. He was pretty sure the groups' chakra was drained after the useless summon so…he couldn't think of anything but hold on to the others, especially the princess.

He heard a moan come from up ahead as the group's eyes suddenly turned to see glowing eyes watching them from the dark where the noise came from, they were frightened.

"Ooh, my body," Naruto groaned out as he tried to stand up, whatever happened, it hurt a lot.

It was dark in the room as he coughed a little; smoke filled the entire area as he could sense some other people's presence. Snapping his head up, his eyes slightly glowed as it shifted to the dark. Once it focused, he easily saw the frightened children, or teens, or whatever age they were…they were younger than him and that was all that mattered.

"Hey!" he yelled out as they took a step back, "Where am I?" Naruto asked as no one spoke.

'I-It worked,' the group thought as they stared at the glowing eyes until they remembered it just asked them a question.

Nukumi gulped as she stood forward, only to have Shiro grab her arm to stop her as he stood up in her place, "Sorry, but I don't want you to get hurt," he told her as she nodded at his answer.

"We are in a summoning room," Shiro started as the figure moved away from them, as if watching the area in fascination, "What are you?" he couldn't help but ask.

Naruto was a little shocked at that question, sure he could sense the chakra that resonated out from the group, but it was pitifully weak, at least genin level borderline academy student level.

"I am the leader of my village, I am the 6th Hokage Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto answered back but he was confused on how he was summoned here.

**'Idiot, ask them what they did in the summoning room first…weren't you paying attention.' A dark voice spoke in his mind as ****Naruto**** rolled his eyes in annoyance.**

"Listen, whether I help you or not comes from this next answer to my question…s" he paused for a moment, "How did you summon me, and why did you summon me?"

Shiro asked, "What's a Hokage?" as Nukumi answered with 'I don't know'.

"Answer him Shiro," she told the boy as he agreed in return, "you had better get comfortable stranger, this is going to be a long history lesson…"

…

Zeto joined his troops as the lights went out, already, the emergency lights turned on as explosions could be heard.

He directed his men to protect the gate; they couldn't allow their chakra allies to be captured.

"To the sides, find cover!" he signaled his men as they had guns pointing around the area, fire when they approach.

He aimed his gun near the hallways as well, more shouts and gun fires could be heard until finally, enemy troops wearing black armored suits and well equipped helmets holding guns started bursting through the hallway, aiming right at them.

"FIRE!" Zeto roared out as bullets filled the air. Guns blazed with light as bodies fell, bullets ricochet of the metal walls as each side fought to gain control.

Light flashed in front of his automatic gun as it spewed out bullets, until it clicked empty, Zeto ejected the magazine until he sensed it. Battling chakra users most of his life, he knew when someone was using the magic, he quickly brought his rifle up as a figure appeared in front of him, slashing the gun in half.

Zeto rolled back, taking out both blades as the Super soldier grinned, holding on to his one sword.

In his experience, fighting these soldiers should be done in hand to hand, these super soldiers always seems to be immune to bullets.

"I'll hand it to you," the soldier said as he held up his sword; the others stopped fighting, watching their commanders, "no regular has ever dodged that attack." He dashed across before disappearing as Zeto frantically looked around.

"Behind you," the figure whispered as Zeto turned and blocked a sword strike, only to be kicked back.

He flew across, hitting the wall as the figure stalked towards him, "I am Mizkashi captain of this squad…and after today, I think I'll get promoted." He smiled before dashing across again, "get ready to die!"

…

Naruto sat down with the group of teens as they explained about the war and how they had summoned him; Naruto just looked on in confusion.

"Ok, I get the whole organization that controls the city but," he scratched his head, "I don't understand how I was summoned here."

Kyuubi also pondered as he thought over the summoning scroll,** 'Summon scrolls work against time, they find the nearest possible summon that matches but a demon fox…I was the last of my kind."**

Naruto heard the thoughts as he asked, "Who is in the organization?"

This time, Nukumi answered him, "So far, I only know the name of one of the leaders, his name is Hidori Hyuuga," Naruto widened his eyes in recognition of the clan name, "He rules this city but I'm not sure of his position in power inside the organization.

'Hyuuga, organization,' Naruto rubbed his forehead, 'I am so freaking confused right now.'

"Ok, ok," he stood up as the rest followed, "I don't care anymore; let's just get out of here." 'I'll learn it along the way.'

"But how, the gate is closed shut," the girl teen spoke, "only a huge explosion can break a hole through the steeled wall."

Naruto smirked as he told them to move back; they looked at him in confusion until suddenly there was a popping sound and a huge ball of light shined the whole room. The group stared in amazement as they took a better look at the figure, his long blond hair and deep blue eyes identified him as a human…but his toothy grin showed off his fang and dark deep whisker shaped scar on his cheeks. He looked back at them as they all saw another one like him helping him hold on to a giant energy ball, his slit eyes showed him to be something more than just a human.

'W-what is he,' they thought, as they stared at the giant shining blue vortex ball each concluding that whatever he was, he was strong.

"Watch out for flying debris," he said before thrusting the giant ball into the gate, "Giant Sphere Rasengan!"

…

The gate exploded as Zeto covered his eyes and Mizkashi stopped in his dash, everyone turned away as debris flew everywhere.

It was quiet when they looked back, smoke continued to pour out from the damaged gate as a figure stood outside the large hole, "Naruto Uzumaki is here!" the figure roared out as everyone stopped and stared at the blond haired man, he had a wide toothy grin as his hands were fisted at his sides, staring at everyone.

Mizkashi twitched in irritation, "Who the hell are you?"

Naruto raised a brow as he observed the injured man sitting against the wall.


	3. Gathering Info

I don't own anything except this story.

* * *

Everyone stopped to stare at the blonde figure that stood in the giant hole in front of the gate. 

He took one look at the figure in the wall before people emerged from behind.

Shiro widened his eyes in surprise as he looked all around, directing the princess and the others to stay back as he lifted up his dagger.

"Zeto!" Nukumi had shouted once she spotted the downed man; to Shiro's protest, she ran towards him as Shiro followed.

As she ran, Naruto had a better look at her…she was a Hyuuga. His eyes slightly widened as he looked back in fond memories, 'She looks so much like Hinata.' He thought as he looked back at the white haired man in front of him. Naruto tilted his head questionably at the armor he wore, it had a lot of spikes in it, and it was really shiny… 'Doesn't that hinder movement?' Naruto thought as the man shouted.

"Princess," Mizkashi shouted in surprise, his eyes wide as she looked at him in fear. 'This is my lucky day,' he giggled inwardly as he formed a plan, 'after I get rid of the resistance, maybe I can go to one of the Lords with this info…perfect black mail opportunity, I'll get a higher rank in no time.'

Suddenly, he disappeared, moving in a speed no one kept track of…except Naruto.

As soon as the man wearing shiny armor disappeared, Naruto watched as he slowly made his way towards the Hinata look alike. The speed wasn't that impressive, most ninjas attained that speed with training but he couldn't allow the girl to get captured…besides, he started caring for her already.

He disappeared in a golden flash.

'Almost, almost,' Mizkashi repeated the words as he made his way towards the girl; he reached his arm out as he didn't notice the golden light that appeared in front of him.

A hand grabbed his out stretched arm, twisting it painfully as Mizkashi fell to the floor, the soldiers behind them gasped as the blonde haired man appeared in front of the super soldier, faster than anyone could expect.

"H-how?" Mizkashi struggled as Naruto lazily continued to twist the arm.

'Holy… he's fast,' Shiro and the others thought as they watched the confrontation.

Naruto let go as Mizkashi leapt back, "you're weak." Naruto spoke flatly, not even caring anymore.

Mizkashi gritted his teeth as he leapt forward again, concentrating all his chakra into his body as he blurred in speed, eager to get rid of this pest.

Naruto looked around, admiring all the blinking lights and…things he wasn't sure what it was, and then he remembered that he was fighting someone. He ducked as the weird man attempted to kick him, Naruto grabbed the leg from the air, lifted the poor excuse of a ninja, and slammed him against the wall…there was a huge crack as the man didn't move afterwards; either he was passed out or dead…the others couldn't tell.

"C-captain!?" the weird men in helmets started moving back as a braver soldier stepped forward, "No fire." He fired a single shot as Naruto watched a fast moving object come towards him, slightly moving his head, he watched as the tiny thing hit the wall as a small crater formed, "Was that supposed to hit me?" Naruto asked as they all stared at him in surprise… 'I've actually seen senbons and Kunais thrown faster than that…Naruto rolled his eyes as he decided to get rid of the guys in black…they seem to be bad.

He looked back at the princess? He didn't know she was one, she and that other kid were watching over the big bald man sitting against the wall, Naruto smiled a bit, they were good kids, "Don't worry, I'll take care of this." He reassured her as she smiled at him with hope.

Shadow clone jutsu, Naruto thought it out as clones appeared everywhere. He didn't need to perform hand seals for most of his jutsus now; it just required good concentration.

Clones of Naruto appeared everywhere as the soldiers in black aimed their guns at them; they were starting to worry, "Alright!" Naruto shouted, "Clean up duty!" the clones chorused in agreement as bright yellow flashes were seen throughout the entire compound…no shots were fired.

…A few minutes later…

"Alright," Naruto clapped his hands, "I think that's all of them," right now, men in white robes all stared at him in amazement…single handedly he had just taken out a super soldier and his entire squad.

"Thank you so much," Nukumi bowed in front of him as he rubbed the back of his head. Shiro watched him in thought.

This time, Nukumi and Shiro explained again, what was going on and they also told naruto the names of the people they knew. Zeto shouted orders to detain the captured before heading towards Naruto, he was a bit wary, realizing they had a real main source of power standing right here.

"Ok, so you these guys are the rebels," Naruto repeated the words while pointing around him, "This is a war so normal people can be free from these so called chakra users?"

Nukumi nodded as Naruto scratched his head.

"We summoned you here so you could help us," Zeto spoke as the Naruto faced him, "I'm sorry but without help, we will all die once tougher enemies comemight not stand a chance against the rulers of GUARDIAN.

Naruto leaned against the wall in thought, "My village was my main priority. I need to go back and protect them."

The group looked sad at the thought as Naruto stood up and looked at the Shiro and Nukumi.

"You risk your status so you can help these people?" Naruto asked as Shiro and Nukumi nodded.

Naruto smiled as he nodded at their answers, "Ok, I'll help you along the way…"

Nukumi smiled wide as she looked back at Shiro, he was smiling too, "but I still need to get home when I can."

They nodded their heads as each one felt they had gained a new powerful ally.

"Is that the one!?" an old man yelled out, making his way through the crowd trying to meet them.

Falling on his feet, he looked up to see the blonde haired man staring at him; he quickly stood up taking out his scanner as Naruto jumped in surprise at the old man's agility.

"What the hell you old geezer," Naruto felt weird as this light thingy flashed throughout his whole body.

"Calm down, calm down," The old man told him as his eyes widened at the readings he was picking up, "I'm just scanning you."

Naruto twitched his eye, 'that sounds weird,' he slapped the old man in the head as he fell before speaking to Zeto, "whatever he is doing, he needs to ask my permission first."

Zeto chuckled as did the group as the old man rubbed at his head trying to fight the dizziness.

"You have to forgive Hagatsu," Zeto explained as the said person shook his head and continued to look at the scan results, "When he gets excited, he gets annoying."

"My word!" Hagatsu yelled out in shock before looking back at Naruto. Naruto jumped back even more at the old man's loud voice, "your chakra levels are off the chart, you nearly broke my scanner…and you still have more hidden inside your body." He pointed at Naruto's stomach as Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

"Any ways," Naruto ignored the guy before turning back to the group, "what's the plan?"

Zeto nodded as he led them to a more private room.

Naruto watched in fascination when Zeto led them down a hall and placed his palm up to the side of the wall. A weird picture flashed to life as Zeto pressed on it, and then a door opened.

Getting inside they each sat down. Zeto, Nukumi, Shiro, Hagatsu, and Naruto all turned to look at each other.

"We need to go after the leaders of GUARDIAN," Zeto explained as Nukumi took over.

"We should start with this city first, I'm already wanted by my own clan but the people will listen to me once their rulers are defeated." Zeto nodded at this; the crowd loved Nukumi, she was the only Hyuuga nobility that listened and tried to defend them when she could.

Naruto nodded before speaking, "But like all Lords I'm sure he has powerful warriors protecting him."

"Yes," Zeto explained, "Each Lord had their own personal apprentice, each almost as powerful as they are, although I suspect the main ruler has none," he moved his arm under the table as a map hologram appeared over them, "This is where we are ," he pointed at the red dot of the hologram as it zoomed in, "these are the five cities that are ruled, in each city I have a contact, there are armies in the cities ready to act," he moved his hand again as the map zoomed over to a desert terrain, "If we are looking for more allies then, there is a hidden city in this area, "They have chakra users who are sympathetic towards us but they would not go to war…at least, not without the right motivation," he signaled his hand again as the holograph disappeared, "Now travelling to those places might be complicated, we own a few airships but unregistered ones and on foot might take a few days…"

Naruto thought about, the sand terrain…wind country, "Let's worry about that later, what about the other continent across the seas?"

Zeto nodded to his question, "Usually we don't interfere with them, they have their own government and we have ours…after the last war, with them," he shook his head, "not much is known about them, they are strict with foreigners."

"Alright then," Naruto stood up, "let's get started."

Zeto stood also, "before you go, I think we need to know more about you, how strong you are, what weapons you have?" he signaled to the door, "Training room, let's get you up to speed with our technology."

"Oh," Naruto stood up also following Zeto, "Then can I try one of those gun thingies?"

Zeto smiled, "Sure, you can use my own."

Naruto smiled in joy, "then let's get to training!"

The group followed, eager to find out the abilities this person has.


	4. Getting ready

Ch 4

I don't own anything...except the story.

* * *

Zeto tried not to show how angry he was…Naruto had just destroyed his favorite automatic gun. 

It the training room, he had handed it to Naruto. He forgot that he had turned on the safety so pressing down on the trigger wouldn't work but it seems Naruto didn't know that so he pressed down on the trigger…hard, which snapped the whole trigger mechanism and now he had to get it repaired. The group stood away from Naruto in the observation box as Zeto stood next to him as Naruto held on to another rifle. The safety was off as Zeto reassured him that it was ok to fire.

"Alright, aim for that target over there," Zeto pointed at the target across the room as awkwardly held the rifle and pointed at the target, 'wait a minute,' Zeto thought, 'that is not how you hold the rifle…'

Naruto barely held on to the gun before he pressed down on the trigger…the rifle fired rounds non-stop as Naruto lost control, Zeto widened his eyes before jumping for cover as bullets fired off everywhere.

"FIND SOME COVER, DEMONIC GUN ON THE LOOSE!!!" Naruto roared out loud in panic before he disappeared in a pool of smoke as the rifle bounced on the floor, spewing rounds of bullets everywhere.

As soon as the rifle stopped, Zeto stood up looking around the place. Suddenly, Naruto appeared again, picking up the gun before smiling a sheepish smile and rubbing the back of his hand with the other, "Heh, sorry about that?"

Zeto's brow twitched once before he grabbed the rifle off of his hand, "You are never handling a gun again."

The group had watched the whole thing through the safety of the room, each staring at the person Naruto disbelievingly.

"Come on, cut him some slack," Shiro spoke as they listened, "I don't think he ever held a gun like that."

They all followed Zeto and Naruto to another room where Naruto took out his weapons. Here, Hagatsu had joined them, looking at the pointy objects Naruto had told them the names, kunais, shurikens, giant shurikens…Hagatsu looked saddened at the primitive weapons before Naruto took out those kunais with strange seals on them and notes he called explosive notes.

Naruto explained what they where and then started to demonstrate its usefulness. He impressed the whole crowd when he disappeared and reappeared wherever he tossed the kunai and the explosions the notes had caused. Then Naruto explained that he could already do short leap teleportation only, it was called Flash steps since he couldn't go that far, oppose to using the kunais. It was useful indeed, but they found the idea to be great when Naruto gave one of the three pronged kunais to a member inside the safety room…then he teleported inside the room, even though there was a wall in the way…Hagatsu grew excited again, collecting all his weapons and telling him he would make him new ones by the end of the day, then he disappeared, running quickly to his lab as Naruto stared at the strange old man. Nukumi still held on to the one Naruto had given her so Naruto told her to keep it; she thanked him for it.

Continuing, he demonstrated most of his attacks, even those without the use of handseals. He used his mastery of the wind element to form shields around him or slicing objects with just a thought as the group continued to watch in excitement.

This Naruto person has powers that could probably rival one of the Guardian Lords.

At the end, Zeto reconsidered if Naruto needed a gun in the first place as he went to Naruto.

"That was amazing," Zeto said as Shiro and Nukumi went up to him.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head before looking at the two chakra users.

He had to smile as they reminded him of his old friends, the red head with green eyes, and the dark blue haired with pale eyes…he asked them, "What kind of training have you guys had?"

Shiro answered first, "Basic chakra concentration, using chakra to strengthen the body and weapons training," He brought out his dagger and pressed another side button as it changed into a pistol, "I was trained to concentrated my chakra into this pistol so I could should out energies called chakra bullets…I never need to reload."

Naruto nodded as he stuck his hand out, "can I try it out?"

Shiro hesitated before handing it over.

Naruto observed the pistol on his hand before powering it with a little of his chakra…facing it at the target at the far end of the gallery, he pressed the trigger as a beam of chakra shot out and blew up the side of the wall.

Naruto grinned, "Chakra gun, I like it," he handed it back as Shiro wondered if he would ever be able to do that, "I'll give you some training if you like." Shiro nodded enthusiastically before Naruto faced Nukumi.

She thought back to her training before speaking, "My eyes, ever since I could remember, they have trained me in using them. I can activate it but I don't understand what I see sometimes. I can see all around me, I see chakra pathways around the whole body, and I think I can shoot out bursts of chakra throughout my body," she looked sad though, "that's all really, I left before they started to train me in using my gift."

Naruto nodded before explaining, "I had Hyuuga friends before in my time, they taught me a little of their training styles and methods…they were especially good with shooting bursts of chakra all around them and forming shields, I can show you the basics but the rest, you will have to discover."

She smiled grateful, she wanted to become strong herself, and she can't always depend on everyone to do things for her.

"Alright, let's get started," Naruto said as Zeto directed them to the other training rooms.

The rest of the day, Naruto had showed the two a bit of chakra usage, before teaching them himself. Zeto left, he had to inform the others of their new ally and to oversee that no one else knew about this location. They needed to move since this place was compromised or they needed some way of hiding it better. Often times, he had asked Naruto for helped in which Naruto offered it, suggesting ideas of where it should be or jutsus and seals he could place to help the area; Zeto was extremely grateful for the help as Naruto left the two students to study and wait for his return before helping out Zeto.

At the end of the day, Shiro and Nukumi felt stronger as they all met up again, this time, Hagatsu had news of his own.

"Ooh, this is exciting news indeed," Hagatsu said as he placed many items on the table, "now, I don't know if it works but I looked over the equipment and made several modifications."

Bringing out the first item, he showed gloves with the finger sleeves cut out, he handed them to Naruto who slipped it on.

"These are part of the main equipment you need," he handed Naruto a belt with many small pouches as Naruto put it on, "Okay, firstly, these belts contain all your equipment you need and before you look into it, think of what kind of weapon you need, whether it's your shuriken thingy or those three pronged kunai's of yours."

Naruto dd just that, concentrating his chakra into the gloves, a yellow flash appeared and shurikens emerged…the shuriken were different though, it was a silverfish color that he felt was really different.

"I took the time to improve all your weapons," Naruto concentrated again as his three pronged kunais appeared, "they all have a returning mechanism, throw it wherever you like and concentrate on it returning. I think it works the same way you do it when you want to teleport to a certain area."

Naruto nodded, doing just the thing as he tossed multiple shurikens and kunais all over the room. Concentrating again, he made them return to his pouch as he kept one of his special kunais. Throwing it, he disappeared in a flash, reappearing in mid air, catching the kunai and returning it to the pouch…it was very useful.

"I made them out of an almost indestructible metal, so you don't need to worry if it can't match one of the swords we have today, and you can concentrate your chakra into them, making them even more powerful."

Naruto nodded, he could already do that just by enhancing his weapons with his wind element, but this just might make them extra stronger.

"Here," Hagatsu handed him a few extra supplies, a giant demon shuriken and a control, "If you ever lose those items, use the control and it'll come back to you. Now, the demon shuriken you gave me, I took the liberty of installing the same mechanisms I did on your other weapons to it. Plus, I made it more adaptable to combat, like your kunais only, since the size of your Demon Shuriken is bigger, this is a more combat oriented weapon."

Naruto nodded in excitement, he really wanted to test it out; Hagatsu was excited as well, asking Zeto to bring them to a testing room. "By the way," Hagatsu added as they were about to leave, "if you concentrate on your explosive notes from earlier, do it while aiming at a target…trust me." Naruto looked confused at first but nodded.

Once they all arrived, they stayed behind the observation mirror as Naruto took out his giant shurikan. Tossing it, it flew around as he concentrated on it, it disappeared, reappearing in his hands as his smile widened. Bringing his wind element into the mix, he controlled the movement of the giant shuriken, making it disappear in the wind as it continued to slice through the targets in a deadly speed. Folding his arms, he made it fly around him in blurring fast speed before settling down and grabbing the shuriken.

Now, he tested out the explosive notes, aiming both arms at a target, he concentrated as he watched a black blur appeared on the targets, Concentrating again, the explosive notes detonated, leaving dusts and shredded paper in its place.

"It worked!" Hagatsu spoke from inside the box, "when you concentrate, it shoots out instant symbols at the target. Since I made it run on your chakra, you can never run out of them."

Naruto looked back surprised as he smiled, this equipment was awesome.

He continued experimenting with the weapons as the group watched on in amazement, Naruto appeared all over the place, disappearing and reappearing that no one could keep track of him as all his weapons flashed in and out of existence.

'Oh Lord Kami, they called me the second flash before,' Naruto smirked as he placed all his equipment back and took the remote, extra items, and the demon shuriken and placed it on the table. Taking out a brush, he started marking seals on different parts of his body before concentrating his chakra and placing his items near it.

Hagatsu's face was leaning on the window as he watched in fascination, the rest looked on curiously.

A puff of smoke and the items disappeared as Naruto soon heard a huge bump. Turning around with Zeto, they looked at the observation window as Shiro and Nukumi helped up the crazy old man.

Hagatsu soon breezed through the door as running could be heard down the hall. Naruto listened as Shiro and Nukumi laughed half heartedly before pressing a button and opening the windows as they met them.

Hagatsu came in, slamming through the door as he went straight to Naruto and stared at the markings, "What did you just do!?" he was painfully curious as Naruto explained the whole sealing process and chakra required.

Hagatsu and the rest listened in fascination as Naruto showed them how it worked.

"Fascinating," Hagatsu said as he observed each line and letters on the seal. Naruto felt uncomfortable since it was on his body and the old man was a bit too close.

"Okay," Naruto pushed the old man away, "too close there."

"I've seen these symbols before," Hagatsu thought about it as they looked back at him, "yes, in the underground catacombs, what do these things do again?"

"All kinds of things," Naruto started to explain how it was used to summon and store items, used in transportation, or used to control or switch on a mechanism needed to change things.

At the end, Naruto was curious, "take me to them," he said as Zeto and Hagatsu started making plans.

"What do you expect to find, Naruto?" Nukumi had asked as Naruto turned to her.

"I don't know, maybe anything to find out what happened to my village."

Nukumi nodded, not much is known about the past, it was fascinating watching Naruto perform all these…techniques that where long forgotten.

"Alright," Zeto spoke to the group, "suit up, we're leaving."

It was time to go to the underground catacombs, to discover what was long buried by their ancestors.


	5. What a Home Welcoming

Ch 5

I don't own anything but the story.

* * *

The group travelled in a vehicle through the underground tunnels, heading towards the entrance of the caverns that led to the ancient city. Naruto, Shiro, Nukumi, Zeto, and Hagatsu made up the group as Hagatsu explained.

"The caverns have been banned ever since strange things happened in there," the group all listened; this was new to them, "reports have identified unknown figures, attacking in groups and halting any machines from entering. Several chakra users have gone down, only to disappear…they say, a huge spirit beast guards the deepest part of the caverns."

"How do you know all of this?" Nukumi asked as Hagatsu looked on sadly.

"I was in one of the groups sent to research the underground ruins, it was a lost city of the past and to tell you the truth, I was curious," he shifted uncomfortably, "past relics are hard to find, which makes finding the history of how civilizations where, before technology advanced quickly, a hard treasure to find."

Naruto was going to speak but was interrupted by Hagatsu, "I mean how the past changed Naruto, what lead to the fall of chakra users you call shinobies and when did technology advanced…a basic timeline of how it all happened."

Naruto opened his mouth in understanding as Hagatsu continued, "I should have known something was wrong when I found the first symbol," he shivered, "orange orbs filled the cavern it was beautiful as it floated in the air, until I heard the screams. Then gunfire, the cavern was filled with creatures, appearing out of nowhere, rising from the ground or appearing from the air…I barely escaped," his body shivered again as the group felt a cold chill down their backs, "it's plagued by spirits, restless spirits…something doesn't want us down there."

Naruto turned ghostly white as he whispered out, "g-ghosts," the group watched as Naruto looked afraid, "I hate ghosts…" it was one of his greatest fear as Zeto rechecked his swords and rifle.

"It's too late now, where almost there," he said as Nukumi and Shiro also made sure their equipments were working.

Nukumi checked her side as she patted her sword equipped on her belt as Shiro checked his chakra weapon and his rifle he picked up from the compound.

'I'm the only Hokage who was scared of ghosts,' Naruto shivered again as the vehicle they rode stopped and the doors opened, "are you sure we should have brought extra help?"

The group turned to him, "don't tell me your scared, you're the strongest one here," Shiro spoke, giving an 'I can't believe you,' look as Naruto let out a nervous chuckle.

"Sometimes, I wonder how on earth you became leader of your village," Shiro spoke again as Naruto twitched in agitation… "Shut up," Naruto told him as they exited.

They travelled down the cavern, keeping a watchful eye as torches lit the area.

"It's not far now," Hagatsu said as he pointed forward, "the entrance should be over there."

They continued walking, each tensed and preparing for what was to come as they reached the ancient sealed gates.

Hagatsut went up to the large worn out wooden doors that marked the entrance to the ancient city…tapes with strange symbols on them taped the entrance.

Naruto stared at the familiar gates in sadness; they looked different as if a battle had occurred.

"How is all of this underground?" Naruto asked as Hagatsu never turned to face him but answered, "I speculate that years ago, the city was buried by the neighboring mountains, and over the years, the rocks and movement of the earth, continued to place more dirt, and soil on top of it…but what I don't understand is, what keeps the ceiling stable, why it hasn't buried the whole place."

They looked up as the rocks that made up the ceiling, stayed still, as if something invisible was holding it up.

"This isn't the only place, there are underground taverns beneath the floors, I've haven't been down ther but it requires a chakra user to open the gate," Hagatsu told them as Naruto nodded in understaning.

"Yes, I know about them, they were designed to hold villagers and ninjas in case we where ever invaded."

"That's what we thought too," Hagatsu explained, "we continued to speculate that there was a war that ended this village…over there," he pointed at the end of the old village as a dark path heading towards a large boulder was revealed by the light.

"The first seal is on that wall, the seal to the underground caverns" The group headed forward, each tensing at the darkness as it stayed silent, only their footsteps echoed off into the distance.

They reached the wall as Naruto, Nukumi, and Hagatsu looked at it. Shiro and Zeto watched their backs, pointing their rifles at the darkness.

"This seal," Naruto looked on strangely, "It's been tampered with but, it's an opening seal…but what's all these other symbols surrounding it?" he looked closely as Zeto gasped. Shiro scooting back, "Uh guys…"

They looked back as orange orbs started to appear, lighting the whole area as everyone tensed, "I think we have a problem…"

Hagatsu stared ahead in fear as Naruto placed his palm on the seal and concentrated on his chakra, "No choice, let's move forward."

Moaning could be heard as the rocks crumpled underneath, figures wearing worn out armor appeared from the buildings as the group watched on as the orange orbs of light revealed the battered skeleton warriors.

Naruto turned white, "OH CRAP," he poured a bit too much chakra into the seal as a door opened up, "GET IN!!!" he rushed inside as the group followed.

One of the figures threw a rusted kunai at them as the door closed from behind and they were stuck in darkness…before torches lit the area along the wall, revealing the path ahead.

"Let's move on," Zeto cocked his rifle, facing it forward as he moved forward, the others a step behind as Naruto shifted nervously… 'And I wanted to see the stupid seals,' Naruto cursed under his breath as he prayed nothing popped out in front of him.

His home had changed, something had happened, Naruto looked forward, recovering his courage, 'I'll find out what happened to my village,' he spoke in his mind as strange sounds could be heard ahead.


	6. Ghost of the Past

I don't own anything but the story

* * *

Moaning noises continued to echo down the dark lit path as Zeto aimed his rifle forward, Shiro following as the group continued to walk through.

"How far did your team make it down here?" Zeto spoke out to Hagatsu.

"This is as far as we made it," he answered, shifting nervously at the noise as he held a pistol.

Zeto stopped along with the group when an opening appeared, he signaled to Shiro to move right while he went left. They entered the clearing as the group approached.

"This room is new to me," Naruto looked around the area; it was a huge cavern, crystal rocks sprouted from the ground, reflecting bluish light that looked like chakra arpund the area, providing more light.

Hagatsu examined the crystals with interest, "well I suppose it would," Naruto looked at him, "supposedly after you had disappeared in your time, don't you think the village would have made new advances through the years?"

Naruto nodded as they took a break, Nukumi watched the crystals glow beautifully, some blue, some red, and others green; Shiro stood nearby Nukumi as Zeto looked around the area, checking for other paths.

Naruto turned to a blue lit crystal; it was shining brightly as Naruto felt a tug near his stomach.

It was slow but Naruto became entrapped, staring at the crystal as it pulsed along with his seal until it glowed red.

Suddenly, each crystal in the room turned red as the group became alert, they rounded towards Naruto in worry.

"What's gong on!?" Zeto yelled out as they heard the rocks start to tumble and moaning noises all around them.

Undead soldiers rose from the ground, caring rusted swords and kunais as they attacked the group.

Zeto and Shiro open fired, spraying bullets around them as the bodies dropped.

Nukumi activated her eyes, staring all around her before widening is surprise, 'what's this?' all around her, the soldiers, the undead, it was all connected; she spotted an orangish ball of chakra in each one, each floating towards the near the back.

She looked at Naruto and gasped, she spotted red chakra near Naruto's stomach, and it was pulsing as the crystals around him seemed to be controlling him. She concentrated harder, watching as the connection originated around Naruto's neck.

She shut off her eyes and ran towards him.

Zeto ejected a clip but jumped away, pulling out one sword and slicing at the undead soldier that had leapt towards him. Zeto looked at Shiro, he held the rifle in one hand and his chakra weapon in another, slicing and firing at the same time.

"There's too many of them," he spoke out, "stick close together, we're spreading out too thin." Shiro nodded, moving close as Hagatsu looked around, panicked.

Nukumi reached Naruto as Zeto and Shiro covered their backs.

She shot her hand forward, towards Naruto's neck and grabbed what she remembered seeing.

Naruto snapped out of it, looking back at Nukumi who held a crystal necklace that glowed red.

"What happened?" he asked as Nukumi shook her head.

"No time, we need to go."

Naruto looked around and grew pale.

"Everyone," Nukumi directed, taking out her blade, "follow me," she moved forward as Hagatsu and Naruto followed.

Zeto and Shiro continued shooting before Shiro passed Zeto and followed after Nukumi.

Zeto reached into his pouch and pulled out a few small green ball shaped objects, he pulled the pins and threw it on the ground.

"RUN!" he roared out, catching up to the group as they double timed and ran for their lives.

Suddenly, a huge explosion rocketed behind the group as Naruto turned to look, burning flames threatened to engulf them, catching up to the group.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" he roared back to Zeto who turned to look.

"Crap, I used too much explosives!"

'We have no time,' Naruto thought before he sensed it, a familiar seal as he looked back at the group.

Quickly, he picked up Nukumi with one hand, placing her on one of his shoulders, she started to blush and protest but Naruto ignored it, doing the same with Shiro who dropped his rifle before placing a hand on Zeto and Hagatsu's shoulders as Shiro and Nukumi grabbed Naruto's head, "Now!" he spoke out as they disappeared in a yellow flash; the fire engulfed the spot they where in.

The group tumbled out into a dark cavern, Zeto and Hagatsu fell to the sides as Shiro and Nukumi landed on top of Naruto.

"That was amazing!" Hagatsu spoke out, the feeling was new as Zeto, Shiro, and Nukumi grew dizzy.

"Get off me," NAruto directed as Nukumi apologized and Shiro moved but lent a hand to help him.

They settled down and took a breather for a moment as Nukumi activated her eyes, she widened them.

"This place," she spoke as the group listened, she walked forward, "All the energy I see, it leads directly to that object over there."

Naruto followed, providing light with his hands as they approached the object.

Once Naruto lit the object, Nukumi gasped as Naruto turned white again, it was a skeleton corpse.

Naruto looked closer, studying the surroundings, he spotted the old shredded robes and he wondered if anyone had ever made it to this room.

The eyes glowed orange as Naruto jumped back, scooting Nukumi away as the group tensed again.

A ghostly figure appeared in front of them as Naruto widened his eyes at what he saw.

He saw an old figure, his Hokage robe clean as new, his hat had the symbol for fire…it was a Hokage.

The ghostly figure looked up, his wrinkled face weary as he spoke, "who are you, what are you doing in my village?" his voice was firm and demanding.

"Village?" Hagatsu whispered, "Does he not know he's dead?"

Nukumi spoke, "we mean no harm, but, what happened here?"

He looked towards her, "a Hyuuga?" he nodded, "We didn't expect it, we didn't see it," he spoke, looking around him sadly, "they came with these, things, their weapons were far advanced. Already, we prepared for this but we couldn't stop them, I had to order a retreat, we came down here and sealed the tome but," he flinched, turning back to the group, "I don't know what happened next…all I know is, those eyes of his, there was an Uchiha, he led the army."

Naruto widened his eyes; he approached the figure, "an Uchiha, what was his name?"

The ghost shook his head, "I don't know, but his eyes were different, he summoned the darkest fires I have ever seen."

"He had the mangekyo…"Naruto whispered under his breathe as the figure took a closer look at Naruto's face.

"You look, familiar…" he spoke as Naruto nodded.

"Lord Hokage," Naruto spoke, "but who are you?"

He narrowed his eyes, "You are not from my village."

Naruto stood tall, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, 6th Hokage of Konoha, who are you."

"N-Naruto," the figure moved forward, staring at him before shaking his head,"no, you disappeared years ago, you left the village when we needed you."

"No," Naruto grew sad, "I didn't I…"

"Silence!" he roared out as the cavern shook, "you are not welcomed here, leave now or perish."

Naruto stood firm, "no, I will not leave until you answer my questions!"

"Then so be it," The cavern shook as his form grew, it twisted and melded until a large demonic form appeared, his eyes blazed red, his body was the color of the darkest black as the light around him swelled into his body. Skeleton warriors surrounded him as he stared with his skull face, **"I am the 8****th**** Hokage, I am Konohamaru Sarutobi…and you are not welcomed here."**

The group tensed, drawing out their weapons as Naruto stood still in shock, "Konohamru," he whispered under his breath, staring up at the angry spirit's skull, red eyes glowing, "I did not abandon Konoha."

The spirit roared out as it glided towards the group, Naruto stared ahead sadly.


	7. An Old Enemy

Ch 7

I don't own anything except the story

* * *

The famous Fan emblem shone from his metal armor; his hair was long and black as his dark obsidian eyes stared at the Hyuuga leader.

"Why have you come here?" Hidori Hyuuga, ruler of the city, asked the Uchiha with a glare.

He chuckled in response, "Child, I have lived for years longer than you can imagine," he moved back, facing the windows that revealed the city as his eyes glazed over, "that pitiful glare does not even faze me…"

Hidori looked away; he didn't know what to believe about that Uchiha, only that he was one of the rulers of Guardian and that he was an elder, or, a person who doesn't seem to age. Often, the man visited the city for some odd reason…it didn't really bother him but what bothered him the most was the man's attitude, it was weird.

"What is it you require then?"

The Uchiha Lord continued staring out the window, thinking of his past, "this continent," he spoke out as Hidori listened, "this whole land used to be under one rule, until we split it up between a Hyuuga and an Uchiha."

Hidori continued to listen, not understanding what the man was trying to say, but he did sense sorrow in his voice.

"I'm just visiting," he spoke as Hidori nodded, the Uchiha faced him, his eyes staring into Hidori's, "I sense there will be a change soon," he continued to speak, his eyes looked ancient, filled with knowledge as Hidori inwardly felt a small shiver, "living as long as I have, one would be able to tell."

The Uchiha started walking out, his face remained stoic as Hidori called out, "don't tell me you're starting to predict the future…" the Uchiha stopped.

"Madara Uchiha"

Madara turned around, staring at Hidori who flinched at the stare, "I've died once to a powerful human with demonic powers and risen, becoming a god," Madara answered, facing his back towards the Hyuuga, "I should have stayed dead, but now all I can do is hope for change," he walked forward as the giant doors automatically slid open before closing, leaving Hidori to wonder what that whole conversation was about.

…_Scene Change…_

Naruto attacked the vengeful ghost, throwing his giant wind shurikens, slicing the figure; he had tried talking but it wouldn't listen anymore so now he would have to fight back, and hope he didn't kill Konohamaru…kill it more than it already is he meant.

He looked at the group, Hagatsu was taking cover, he was no fighter; the rest handled the skeletal warriors.

They seemed to be handling it well until a few started using jutsus, breathing out fire which forced most of them to dodge.

Zeto already gave up on his rifle, using his twin blade to cut through these warriors. He ran straight ahead, dodging the skulls strikes before slicing down on one of the skulls who was performing something weird with its hands, he turned to Nukumi. She was handling herself well, that one blade in her hand and her eyes activated; she stood, allowing the skulls to come to her before slicing those who came close. Her blade danced in the air, slashing down quickly on the monsters before twisting and continuing its damage. He watched around her as a few skulls started performing that weird magic again, he was about to call out but stopped as a blue light disrupted each one; he turned to look, it was Shiro, his small chakra weapon glowing as he concentrated again and shot a beam of light to another.

Shiro ran through the skulls quickly before leaping in the air and slashing down on the magic skulls, his glowing dagger hissing as it cut through the bones and destroyed the enemy.

"Rasengan!"

A roar echoed through the cave as they turned to look at the main spirit, Naruto stood in front as the spirit slammed against the wall before rising up, its red skull eyes staring at Naruto before its mouth opened and bursts of poisonous dark clouds headed towards Naruto.

Naruto blew out before concentrating around him, moving the poison clouds together before shooting it back at the dark spirit. He quickly breathed in before blowing out again as a stream of fire shot out of his mouth, impacting the clouds and detonating an explosion.

Naruto covered his eyes, as did the rest of the group until the dust and debris dies down. The skull warriors disappeared as Shiro, Nukumi, and Zeto made their way to Naruto.

"Is it over," Shiro asked as Nukumi and Naruto shook their heads.

The Spirit rose up again, this time, a different form; its form grew human like, it's body looked as hard as the bones while it's dark wings sprouted behind it. Its red eyes continued to glow on his skull face as it faced the group…it disappeared.

Naruto tensed before Shiro and Zeto were both knocked back, their bodies flying all the way to the back wall as Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash, reappearing in front of Nukumi as he held his hands forward, concentrating on the wind.

The thing appeared, clawing at an invisible barrier as Nukumi spoke out amzaed, "Aero..."

Naruto looked back, beads of sweat poured on his face as he held on to the wind shield, "what."

"This magic, we know it as Aero," she replied, looking back at the thing worried as Naruto turned back to it.

"That's great info but," the thing roared out again as Naruto concentrated on the center, "that really doesn't help me here," a spiraling vortex of wind appeared, catching the thing and hurling it across the cavern, slamming it against the cave walls. Naruto looked back at Nukumi, "I just call it wind manipulation."

Nukumi nodded, "yes, one of the seven elements."

"Exactly," Naruto nodded, looking back at the thing he once knew as Konohamaru before what she said registered in his mind, he turned back, "wait seven elements?"

She didn't have time to answer as the thing appeared in front of them again, Naruto grabbed on to Nukumi before disappearing and reappearing besides Zeto and Shiro.

Zeto took out one more of those green balls before signaling to Shiro, "how good is your aim?"

"One of the best in school, why?"

Zeto nodded, "then concentrate your chakra blast on this," he threw the ball at the monster as Shiro brought up his weapon before concentrating; he fired a blue energy blast.

Naruto saw this, and idea formed as he picked up a few rocks, instantly placing the explosion seal on them before throwing them towards the figure.

A huge explosion resounded the cavern as the group had to look away. It echoed off the cavern until finally the light died down along the noise as the debris and dust cleared.

They stared as nothing rose up from the damage, a huge crater was formed and Naruto grew worried, he rushed forward.

He leapt down to the center of the crater, staring at the weak glowing spirit, "Konohamaru," he knelt down as the man stared back at the familiar face.

"_It really is you," his ghostly hand reached up, touching his cheek as Naruto nodded to the boy, "it's been so long since I've seen you…where did you go?"_

Naruto looked down sadly, "I never left Konoha, trust me, I would never," the figure nodded but parts of his body already started to disperse in blue orbs.

"_There isn't much time," Konohamaru spoke as Naruto paid attention, "over there, I've sealed a scroll into the wall, take it."_

Naruto spotted the wall as the group approached him, they looked back at the figure, already, his body was missing as his head stared back at Naruto; his smile was content.

"_It's good to see you again, big brother…"_

Naruto tea red, replying, "and you too, little bro," Konohamaru disappeared as the group looked at Naruto. He stood up, wiping his eyes before heading to the seal placed on the wall next to Konohamaru's skeletal remains.

"Now, how do we get out of here?" Hagatsu asked as the rest shrugged, following Naruto.

As soon as Naruto activated the seal, a scroll appeared, attached to the wall; Naruto grabbed it.

Suddenly, the ground shook as the rocks from the top started to fall.

"This place is falling apart!" Zeto roared out as they all looked around in panic.

Naruto quickly looked around, spotting a glowing symbol on the floor near Konohamaru's skeleton body; its eyes glowed as its bony arm pointed at the symbol.

Naruto nodded in thanks, "Follow me," he ran ahead, dodging the falling rocks as the group remained a step behind. Once each one of them stepped on the seal, Naruto slammed his chakra powered hands on the floor; it glowed a bright blue before the whole group disappeared, the ceiling collapsed, burying the once powerful city.

…_Scene Change…_

Madara felt the whole city rumble as he walked near the gates. He was on his way to the forest, the whole buildings and what not, he never did like them.

'Maybe, the change is now,' he thought before a figure landed beside him.

"My Lord," he bowed, wearing his helmet as the Uchiha fan glinted on his armor, Madara signaled him to rise, replying, "apprentice Sachi, what is it?"

He nodded, taking off his helmet as his obsidian eyes stared back at his master while his raven hair swished in the wind, "the city seems to be in panic due to the earthquake, its unnatural sir."

Madara shrugged, "Then I wish Hidori luck on his city," he started walking through the forest, "come, let us leave."

Sachi nodded, following until they both felt it; they turned to look at the direction in the forest, 'A chakra user out here?'

Madara looked curious before he started to walk towards it, Sachi following.


	8. An Old Enemy II

Ch 8

Ok am I getting tired of putting the disclaimer on all the time, we all know I own shiz, only the story.

* * *

The group landed in a forest clearing. Naruto landed on his feet as the rest of the group fell to the floor.

Naruto looked around the area before helping Nukumi up as the others started to stand.

"Where are we," Naruto asked as Nukumi dusted off her clothes before looking around; she nodded.

"It looks like that seal brought us outside the city," She looked up at the bright sky before staring ahead in a certain direction, "the city should be that way."

Naruto nodded as the group approached him.

"What's in the scroll," Hagatsu spoke out excitedly, spotting the scroll in Naruto's hand.

Naruto held up the scroll, "I don't know," he sat on the floor, Indian style as he placed the scroll on the floor and unrolled it.

There was a seal on the center of the scroll, the group gathered around and watched as Naruto placed his hand on the seal before pouring chakra into it.

The seal glowed before releasing a large amount of smoke. The group coughed as the smoke filled the area before finally settling. Naruto's eyes took in a look of surprise as he stared at the two objects on the floor; mostly the large scroll.

"My toad contract!" Naruto spoke out excitedly as the group looked surprised at the summoning scroll.

Naruto took the giant scroll, happy to know it was still intact before looking at the small journal. He lifted both items before standing up.

"A toad contract," Shiro spoke out curiously.

Naruto nodded, "yeah, you won't believe how useful they are, plus," he looked at it fondly, "it belonged to my sensei."

"What of the book," Hagatsu asked, curious as Naruto moved the book in his hand to some light, reading.

"I don't know, looks like a journal," Naruto made the giant scroll stand on its side before opening the cover to the first page, "dear journal," Naruto read out loud as the rest listened, "today I finally bought the book that I would write down all of my adventures on my quest of becoming the seventh Hokage," Naruto smiled, it was Konohamaru's journal, he continued to read aloud, "Even though we still don't have a six Hokage yet since that pretty old lady with the gianormous…," it looked like the boy scribbled a word out as Naruto chuckled and continued to read, "is still the Fifth Hokage, and you ask me why am I not trying to be the six Hokage? My big brother Naruto is going to become the next Hokage before me," 

Naruto smiled as he saw a smiley face after the sentence, "yup, warm up the position until I become the next leader. Speaking of Naruto, I heard he is arriving today, can't wait to show him a new version of the sexy no jutsu."

Naruto grinned in remembrance as he closed the book, he wanted to read on later chapters, "I believe, we may have found something that will help clue us in on what happened to the village…"

Hagatsu looked excited along with the group; many have been dying to know what happened.

Nukumi smiled at Naruto, "Konohamaru," she spoke, her eye's grew sad, "he looked up to you didn't he."

Naruto sagged his shoulder slightly as he stared at the journal, "yeah, he did."

"That spirit," Shiro spoke, remembering the anger, "that was Konohamaru, your little brother."

Naruto sighed, "yes it was," he looked at the sad faces of the group, "he wasn't really related to me but, I did consider him a little brother, I hope he is happy now," he smiled as the Zeto patted his back and the others gave him a reassuring smile.

"But the journal, "Hagatsu spoke, noticing a difference, "it said he wanted to become the seventh Hokage, but the spirit said it was the eighth."

Naruto looked back at the book, "the explanation is in here," he tucked it in his pockets before staring at Hagatsu, "hey, do you mind if I hold on to the journal…"

Hagatsu nodded, even though he was painfully curious, he understood how emotionally attached he was to the journal, "of course, you don't have to ask."

I have a question though," Shiro spoke curiously as Naruto faced him, "what is the sexy no jutsu?"

Everyone turned to Naruto who blushed in response.

"Uhh," Naruto scratched his head, smiling nervously as he stared at Nukumi. She looked thoughtful, curious as the rest, "it's nothing really," Naruto waved a hanged in the air as he started to sweat, "just something between me and Konohamaru, ok?"

The group knew he was hiding something, especially since Naruto started to laugh it off.

"Anyways," Zeto spoke out, stretching his muscled, "if you guys are alright, we need to head back to the base. The cavern was interesting but we still need to plan our next…"

"Some ones here," Naruto interrupted, staring into the forest as the group tensed. Nukumi brought out her blade as Shiro's weapon shifted, turning into his chakra knife. Zeto held out his sword, staring at the direction; two figures emerged.

One was a boy around Shiro and Nukumi's age, he held his helmet to his sides and stood, staring at the figures. His darkish red armor shown from the light as the group spotted the Uchiha emblem.

The older figure wore the same type of armor, but the group could spot no helmet as his long black hair reached to his back, his old dark eyes widened once he spotted the blonde nin.

Naruto's mouth slightly opened as he took a step back, his eyes widening, "i-impossible," he breathed out, staring at the figure long dead to him.

…_A few minutes earlier…_

Madara walked along with his apprentice. His eyes showed mild curiosity but his walk looked bored. Living as long as he had, nothing surprised him anymore, deep down inside of him, things just seem…dull.

He looked back at his apprentice Sachi, the boy looked like a certain Uchiha he knew a long ago, that was part of the reason why he took the boy in as his apprentice. The main part that made him interested in the boy was how his parent's died; they were killed by his older brother.

Madara had to chuckle at that when he first heard about it, sometimes, History has a way of repeating itself. The boy's older brother, Karichi, Madara had trained the boy as his apprentice before but he stopped training the boy since he felt the whole having an apprentice thing was a waste of time; of course, Karichi thought otherwise.

Madara guessed it was kind of his fault when one day, he and the boy had an argument and in the end, he remembered what he told the boy…

…_Brief flashback…_

_A tall boy wearing his training robes with the Uchiha symbol sewn to its back, glared at Madara who sat on his chair, he had yelled out in fury at the man, wondering why he would stop his training when he had given up everything just to be his apprentice._

"_You are brave for speaking to me like this," Madara spoke out, annoyed, "but why would I need an apprentice when I will live forever?"_

_He saw the shocked look on the boy's face, "yes, yes, all these rumors, myths," Madara stood up, turning around and facing the window as his back faced the Karichi, "some call me a god, some say I can never die, and some say I was here since the beginning of time…in fact," Madara chuckled as Karichi paid attention, listening intently to his words, "did you know I am not the only one with these titles?" Madara briefly looked at him before turning back and staring out the window, "it was people that gave us our titles as elders, and happily, we agreed with the title. I was one of them who helped shaped this world; I was one who watched as new magic was discovered for the first time…"_

_Madara looked back at Karichi who looked pale, "you dare talk to me like this…pathetic," Madara turned his back on Karichi again and dismissed him with a wave of his hand, "I've killed people most precious to _

_me, without remorse. If you can't do the same, then you are weak in my eyes. I do not need an apprentice anymore, especially one as weak as you."_

…_end flashback…_

The night they found the bodies of the boy's parents, Sachi was traumatized; Karichi gave the boy a message to pass on to him.

'I found the power,' that one sentence and Madara realized his mistake, the family curse, the mangekyou.

Afterwards, he took the boy in, raising him and training him as if he was his son. The whole Uchiha clan was here because of him but now, someone else had unlocked the lost power and Madara wasn't going to reveal any other secrets about the clan.

They both sensed the figures ahead in the clearing as Madara had a slight feeling he knew the person's chakra. Entering the field he spotted the group, realizing nothing surprising was here until he saw the blonde man. The whisker marks on his cheek, the bright blue eyes that widened in recognition of him. Madara's eyes brightened up somewhat, a new feeling of excitement replaced his dull attitude as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"I-impossible," Madara heard the blonde hair man speak.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing," Madara stared at him with eyes burning with a long lost fire for battle as he grinned in excitement, "Naruto."

* * *

…_Preview next chapter…_

'_Maybe he can help me,' Madara thought before shooting his arms out as a seal appeared and glowed in a circle beneath him, 'the elders have become too proud to realize their mistakes as I have, maybe he is here to change all this.'_

"_Naruto," Madara called out as Naruto slowly looked up, his body glowed orange as his movements slowed, whatever Madara had casted on him, it slowed his movements and concentration._

"_I have many years of training after you nearly killed me," Madara stood, placing his arms at his sides as the circle underneath him glowed yellow and yellow energy engulfed his whole body, "let me show you the magic of this time…Haste!" Madara's whole body blurred, leaving many after images as Naruto stayed trapped in the slow spell; his face was one with worry._


End file.
